puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Alicupcake1235
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:3393 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nikolai Banks (Talk) 03:13, March 21, 2013 And be sure to read our Rules and Policy page. Hi and welcome back to the Wiki, Aliyah, hope you doing ok and be sure to hear from you soon, be sure to leave a message on my Talk Page, if you want to chat with me on Wiki Chat, I be on as soon as I can. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:47, March 21, 2013 (UTC) hi alicupcake 1235,how was you,day,hope to chat what you soon frome you frinend princess ava Hey Aliyah, come to Wiki Chat sometime when you can, me and Ava are on.Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:42, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Aliyah, if you ever get the chance, think you could try come to Wiki Chat? We alll miss you, that includes me and few other friends of yours on here. Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:39, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I taked missed you! Welcome back!I'm very happy to see you again!And Toon Link is glad to be friend with you!If you enter in chat,Toon Link is always with me! :) From Toon Link Hi,there,I like to be friend with you,but I'm sure you don't know me :(.But I was new here in this wiki with AnaLovePocketville!I'm glad to be friend with you! ;-D I'm a cute toon and everyone loves me! AnaLovePocketville (talk) 07:01, June 6, 2013 (UTC) HI :D Just letting you know, I've made you an Administrator once more on the Wiki, as a Welcome Back present :) Hope you like it. Hi There I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails, 09:55, 03 July, 2013, (UTC). Dear Aliyah I'm so sorry that I left the chat,but I don't know what I will saying D: .I'm very very sorry that I was very quite but I'm just you know....nevermind.I'm not expert at english and I'm just a romanian pikonik :( I think you are very upset :( Your friend (or long lost friend) Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 21:58, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Gone for the day Hey guys if your readung this congrats im off for the day since my mom got a aponintment at the salon im going with her. Btw im planning to do a tumblr for the wiki will one of you be a dear and create a tumblr since my tumblr has to stay Fireheartresponds if you dont no what is tumblr ask Niko or Surprise speaking of surprise surprise will be in charge of the art for the tumblr and will be taking my place for the day you know with planning rp and all. Thanks for reading -Alicupcake1235 (Aliyah) like your picture earliar.what are all the horses scred of. ponies* There scared of your monster that was nice and friendly but then got shot by this evil juice target and then became furiousus. THE END :D Who skippy. Maybe.... Hi Aliyah do you wanna RP At 4:00 or 4:30 Jamican time? You were online when I was not online. I am always online when you are not! I was trying to talk to you the whole day P.S I don't my Jamican time at 5:00 or 6:00PuppyPocketLove202 (talk) 21:58, July 14, 2013 (UTC)PuppyPocketLove202 A.K.A Snowy Aliyah when do you want to talk to me (Jamican Time) Please tell me. I guess now at 9:49 would be good